


Stuck in the Middle with You

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes needs a hug and a nap, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is a little shit, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, melinda understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red-eye flights are the worst.<br/>Steve is trying to work.<br/>Bucky is trying to sleep.<br/>A lot can happen on a flight from California to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle with You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [跟你一起卡在愛裡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624429) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)



Steve watched his fellow passengers board the plane from his window seat. Almost no one was talking, those that were, spoke in hushed tones to one another as they shuffled down the narrow aisle to their seats.

Steve tried to avoid red eye flights when he could but back to back commissions had him flying home from California to New York in the early hours of a Sunday morning in order to be ready for a Monday meeting.

  
His sketchbook was open in his lap as he worked on the preliminary sketches for Stark Industries one of the biggest potential clients he’d ever had.

  
His mind was on Pepper Potts and her innovative ideas for the PR campaign launching the company’s new prosthetics program. Stark Industries were making a real difference and Steve wanted to do right by project. Eyes on his work, Steve missed when the attractive brunet stepped up to his row and stowed his bag overhead. It wasn’t until the man’s book, a well loved Asimov tumbled into Steve’s lap that caused him to look up.

  
“Oh man, I am so sorry,” the man said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

  
Steve scooped up the book from the floor and held it out taking the opportunity to get a good look at the man in front of him. A strong body dressed comfortably in a soft looking red henley and dark jeans, the man cut a striking figure. Tousled brown hair and sea green eyes completed the picture of a very attractive man.

  
“Not a problem,” Steve said handing the book back, “Early mornings are tough.”

  
“Understatement of the year pal,” the man said taking the book back, “Bucky Barnes.”

  
Bucky put his left hand out for a handshake, his exhaustion dulling the usual hesitation he had around strangers interacting with his prosthetic.

The blonde man didn’t hesitate in taking the metal hand, his bright blue eyes politely curious behind his glasses. It looked like one of the Stark Industries prototypes. With the sketches in his lap for the PR campaign, Steve was tempted to pepper the man with questions. One look at the exhaustion on the man’s face culled the impulse immediately.

  
“Steve Rogers.” he said smiling.

  
Bucky settled into the center seat, a tired groan slipping from between his lips. Steve pressed his lips together to hold in a chuckle but his seatmate wasn’t fooled.

  
“How are you so chipper,” Bucky asked with a scowl, “It’s 2 am. Man isn’t meant to be awake at this hour.”

  
“Copious amounts of caffeine,” Steve said holding up his extra large paper cup, “Coffee is my savior.”

  
Bucky chuckled and shook his head.

  
“You’re crazy. You’ll be up for a week.”

  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Steve said with a grin, “I’m really good at keeping myself busy.”

  
“I bet you are.” Bucky said.

  
Bucky gave him a once over and grinned when Steve blushed. Were they flirting Steve wondered. It had been so long since he’d put himself out there. Nervousness threatened to creep in but Bucky’s handsome face pulled into that cocky grin was too tempting.

  
Just then, two women came down the aisle having barely made it on board before the plane was closed up. Though they were complete opposites in looks, one older and Asian the other younger, caucasian, with flame red hair, they had a sort of sameness in the way they carried themselves. Confident and lithe in their movements, both dressed in slim fitted dark clothing.

Their voices were strangely musical as they chatted to one another in a language Steve didn’t understand. The Asian woman took the open seat on Bucky’s left while the redhead sat beside her but across the aisle.

Embarrassed at his obvious staring, Steve turned his gaze out the window but not before the lovely Asian woman caught him looking.

  
“Good Morning,” she said in perfect English.

  
“Good Morning ma’am.”

  
She laughed softly and stuck out her slender hand.

  
“Melinda, please.This is Natasha” Melinda said indicating the redhead.

  
Melinda’s grip was firm but her hands were surprisingly soft. Natasha watched the exchange with a cool assessing look on her face. Steve tried to hold her gaze for a moment but failed and turned his attention back to the woman speaking to him.

  
“I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
“Likewise.” Melinda said. Natasha said nothing.

  
Melinda smiled at Steve one more time before sliding noise canceling headphones on and closing her eyes. Bucky lifted his book to hide the teasing smile he slid Steve’s way. The blonde saw it and elbowed Bucky in the ribs.

  
“Shut up.” he whispered, a blush on his cheeks.

  
The plane was finally ready for takeoff and both men settled into their seats, listening intently as the flight attendant went through the safety protocols.

Once they were in the air Steve returned to his sketchbook. He was tempted to keep working on the commission, his perfectionist eye never really satisfied but he knew his own habit of overthinking would lead to overwrought work. He would be better off presenting Ms. Potts with what he had and getting her feedback before going any further.

  
This line of reasoning was sound and yet Steve’s fingers itched for his pencil. Flipping to a fresh page, he began a rough sketch of the space around him, sleepy passengers in the low light began taking shape on the page. Beside him Bucky was deep into his book a soft look of concentration on his face.

  
Steve finished his sketch and turned his attention to the view out his window. The sky was still various shades of blue and he amused himself by trying to imagine what paints he would use to capture it. Next he plotted what brushes would best capture the miniscule cities below.

How would I paint this was a familiar game Steve often played when he was trapped in one place for long periods of time. Memories of long days sick and stuck in bed flooded his brain. Sighing he pushed them away and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

  
Sitting up from the window, Steve stretched his large frame as best he could in the small space. His foot kicked something soft and he bent to retrieve it. Bucky had dropped his book again.

  
“Really Buck?” Steve said as he picked it up,”it's a miracle this thing is still in one piece the way you treat it.”

  
Steve turned to hand the paperback to his seat mate only to find the man sleeping. Bucky’s head was tipped back against his seat exposing the long line of his throat. His eyes were closed and few stray locks of hair hung down onto his forehead. Steve was captivated, watching the man with a soft smile on his face for a moment before grabbing his sketchpad to capture the sight.

He roughed out Bucky’s sleeping form and was starting on his face when he realized he was being watched.

  
Natasha had abandoned her files to watch him sketch. When she met his gaze with her own she raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow in a silent question. Steve shrugged in response and she chuckled softly.

  
A flight attendant chose that moment to come down the aisle softly asking passengers if they would like refreshments. Natasha got water and Melinda ordered tea. Steve asked for another coffee before gently shaking Bucky awake.

  
“Buck. Hey, Bucky wake up a sec.” he said softly.

  
“Hmm?”

  
Those grey blue eyes barely opened as he stared at Steve in a sleepy haze.

  
Damn that’s adorable. Steve thought to himself as he smiled at his new friend.

  
“Are you hungry?” Steve asked.

  
“Wha-”

  
Steve took Bucky by the shoulders and gently turned him to see the flight attendant watching them with an amused look on her face.

  
“You want anything?” Steve prompted gesturing toward the flight attendant’s cart.

  
Bucky turned back to Steve and shook his head, his eyes already closing.

  
“Nuh uh.” Bucky slurred, “just more sleep.”

  
“Just the coffee then please.” Steve told the flight attendant.

  
When they had all been served and the flight attendant moved on, Melinda turned to Steve with fond smile.

  
“My husband Andrew is like that,” she said nodding toward Bucky who was now snuggled into Steve’s side, “Sleeps like the dead if you let him.”

  
“Oh. Yeah, Buck was pretty tired when he boarded the plane. He’s dropped his book a couple of times because he’s so out of it.”

  
“How long have you two been together?” She asked.

  
“We-we aren’t. Together I mean. We just-”

  
“Just friends?” She supplied.

  
“Uh-”

  
“It’s okay,” she said gently, “You don’t have to explain anything to me. It’s just nice to see two people enjoying each other’s company.”

  
Steve didn’t know what to say so he sipped his coffee and Melinda took pity on him by putting her headphones back on and shutting her eyes.

Feeling restless Steve flipped back to the sketch he’d started of Bucky sleeping. It was harder to complete since the man had changed positions but Steve’s memory was pretty good and the rough outlines he’d started served as a decent guide.

He was working on the shading around Bucky’s mouth when he noticed the man in question was shivering. It wasn’t much but Steve slipped off his coat and covered Bucky with it just the same.

  
A small hum of contentment slipped out of the brunet and Steve tried to ignore the warm feeling it gave him focusing instead on the page before him.

  
Time passed outside of Steve’s awareness as he was sucked into the creative zone. Overhead an announcement went out from the pilot signaling their arrival in New York. Steve completely missed it.

A wadded up napkin hitting his face snapped him out of it. A dry chuckle from across the aisle drew his eye back to the redhead.

  
“Might wanna wake the boyfriend,” Natasha said to him, “We’re landing soon.”

  
“He’s not my boyfriend.”

  
“Well whose fault is that?” She asked.

  
“I just met him a few hours ago!” Steve huffed indignantly.

  
The faintest hint of a smile played on Natasha’s mouth as she leaned forward to get a better look at Bucky who was tucked under Steve’s coat, nestled tight against the blonde’s side.

  
“And yet here you two are, cuddling.” she said waving a hand at their position.

  
“This is not cuddling. He’s getting some rest and I’m working.” Steve said.

  
“Working on getting a new boyfriend.” she retorted.

  
“Shut. Up.”

  
Bucky was awake through the entire exchange.Steve was definitely wrong, they were totally cuddling. It was hard not to say anything as he felt the blonde tense up in embarrassment.

Guilt tugged at Bucky for putting a stranger in such an awkward position but Steve had been so nice and it had been so long since Bucky had slept so well. His head was tucked neatly against Steve’s strong shoulder and his arms were around the blonde’s sculpted middle beneath the coat.

  
As guilty as he felt,Bucky wasn’t ready to move so he smiled and settled in deeper, pleased when Steve shifted to accommodate him. Bucky knew he shouldn’t enjoy riling the big man up but something about it just warmed him inside.

  
“Buck. Bucky. Come on man, it’s time to wake up. We’re landing soon.” Steve said as he began shaking him gently.

Dropping his smile before it was noticed, Bucky pretended to be asleep and ignored Steve. Steve was nothing if not relentless, so he changed tactics and tried reclaiming his coat from the brunet but Bucky held fast.

  
“Aw, come on babe. Five more minutes.” Bucky said loudly with a sly smile.

Natasha laughed aloud and shot Steve an "I told you so" look. He rolled his eyes at her then turned his attention to the man at his side.

Bucky's eyes were still closed but the sinful mouth was grinning. Are you kidding me? Steve thought to himself. Bucky was a little shit and now they both knew it. Not to be outdone in that department Steve played along.

  
“No, Sweetheart. You’ve gotta get up,” he said his voice dripping in fake sweetness, “Now.”

  
Steve reached under the coat and pinched Bucky’s side. Bucky yelped and sat up pushing Steve’s pinching fingers away.

  
“Did you just pinch me you little punk?” Bucky asked.

  
“Yeah I did ya jerk,” Steve said, “ You just spent the last couple of hours drooling on my shoulder and now you’re trying to steal my coat!”

  
Both men held part of the jacket in their hands as they began a lighthearted tug of war. Bucky began to cheat sticking his fingers into Steve’s ribs to tickle the man in hopes he would relinquish his hold. Steve didn’t give an inch until he saw that Melinda had removed her headphones and was watching them, a pleased expression on her lovely face. Steve let go abruptly sending Bucky rocking back into his seat with a huff and a laugh.

  
“You’re the worst.” Steve told him crossing his arms.

  
“You love it.” Bucky replied.

  
It was true, Steve did kind of love it but he’d be damned before he let the other man know that. So he snatched his jacket back with feigned annoyance and shrugged into it before gathering up his things. Bucky did the same, the smile never leaving his face letting Steve know he wasn’t buying the act.

  
Across the aisle, Natasha caught Steve’s eye and winked. The blonde blushed and ducked his head. Bucky followed the exchange and waggled his eyebrows in the redhead’s direction earning him a not so subtle thumbs up from her.

  
The foursome exited the plane quickly after landing. The women took off moving quickly without running, a pair of polite goodbyes tossed over their elegant shoulders.

  
Steve stood awkwardly by the luggage corral waiting for his bag and watching Bucky who was doing the same. After a moment the brunet turned around to face Steve his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“All joking aside,” Bucky began, “I just want to say thanks. I’m not usually such a handsy creep with strangers. I appreciate you being so cool about it.”

  
“Eh. It’s no problem Buck. You were tired. It happens.”

  
Their bags finally arrived and as they bent down at the same time to retrieve them, Bucky’s stomach let out a loud growl. Steve laughed.

  
“You should’ve ate when I told you to.” Steve said.

  
“Ew. Airplane food is gross and you know it.”

  
“You wanna maybe get breakfast with me then?”

  
Steve looked across the room as he asked not wanting to see the rejection on Bucky’s gorgeous face if it came. Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve’s drawing the man’s attention back to him.

  
“Yeah Stevie,” Bucky said with a smile, “Breakfast sounds good but you gotta let me pay. It's the least I can do after sleeping all over ya.”

  
“Alright. I can live with that. Especially since I usually make a guy take me on a couple dates before I let him get that fresh.”

  
“Fresh? I'll show you fresh.” Bucky said stepping into Steve's space.

  
Steve grinned and shoved the brunet a little before he wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Let’s see how breakfast goes first Romeo.”

  
They both laughed and headed out into the early morning to catch a cab back to the city they both called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly entry in this AU that no one really asked for.  
> I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know if you find any and I will gladly fix them.  
> I own no one.  
> Come visit me on tumblr- same user name lesserknownhero.  
> Comments and Kudos fuel me!


End file.
